May I?
by Kin Rieko
Summary: Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo


Title:May I?

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Chanyeol

-Baekhyun

Support Cast:-Kai

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

WARNING!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR CHILDERN

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Umurku tidak muda lagi,mengingat umurku yang 18 tahun ini dan duduk di kelas 3 SMA pergaulan semakin tidak bebas. Terutama SEX,Thx to Kai yang mengenaliku dengan dunia itu,and shit i like it,tontonan dewasa itu membuatku addict apalagi melihat Baekhyun-salah satu murid kelas sebelahku- si yeoja mungil membuat tekadku meneriakkan namaku di malam kita nanti. Pair:Chanbaek/Kaisoo/other

"Pagi Chan"

"Hei Kai"

"Aku punya film terbaru hari ini ku rasa kau takkan tahan melihat nya"

"Well sepertinya menarik,aku pinjam ne"

.

.

"Yak tiang berjalan minggirrr bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalankuuu?"

"Baek,kau makin seksi jika kau marah seperti itu sayang"

.

.

"Ku ingin menelanjangi tubuh mungil itu rasa nya"

"Kau gila Chan,dia galak dan punya hapkindo?bisa-bisa penismu dia tendang"

.

.

"Dengar ya tiang berjalan,kenapa kau suka mengodaiku hah?jelas-jelas mukamu itu seperti ingin menerkamku?"

"Yeah,itu memang kenyataan sayang"

.

.

"Shit!kau benar Kai,dia jago hapkindo dan dia menendang penisku"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan"

"Tapi aku semakin gila karenanya"

.

.

"Noona biarku bantu ne"

"Gamsahamida umm Jong In"

"Cheonma Kyungsoo noona"

.

.

"Kau seperti meracuni otak polos Kyungsoo Kai"

"Aku bisa menahan hasratku dengan nya memang nya kau?"

.

.

"Baek,kau lucu sekali huh hahaha. Ingin rasa nya punya pacar sepertimu"

"Emang ku memenuhi kriteria oppa ne?"

"Sangat"

.

.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KAU MILIKKU DAN HANYA MILIKKU BAEK"

"LEPASKAN AHKK CHAN INI SAKIT"

.

.

"Baek,kau tak apa?"

"Tidak oppa,aku ke kamar ne"

.

.

"Kau berantakkan sekali Chan dan bau sperma"

"Aku baru saja selesai sex dengan seorang bicth"

.

.

"Hahhh bagaimana ini"

"Kau seperti kehilangan seseorang Baek"

"Ku rasa begitu Jong Dae"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh Chan"

'Baekyun ahh ahh'

.

.

"Kau sex dengan dia tapi kau menganggap itu Baekhyun noona?wow pikiranmu perlu di perbaikki"

"Aku merindukan dirinya jadi yang ku pikirkan dirinya"

.

.

"Chanyeolll"

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku ada Baek,kenapa?merindukanku ya?"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhhh chann ahh ahhh"

"Ahhh ahhh holemu sangatt sempit sayanggg"

.

.

"Baek kau harus sedikit hati-hati dengan nya ne"

"Memang ada apa dengan nya oppa?"

.

.

"Baek jadilah yeojachinguku"

"Miahe Suho oppa,aku sudah memiliki namjachigu"

.

.

"Ngahhh ahhh ahh Chann pelan sedikit"

"Ahhh ahhh tidak bisa sayang,holemu terus mengapit erat penisku"

.

.

"Chan sebenarnya kau memanfaatkan Baekhyun noona atau tidak?"

"Kau tau tubuh nya sangat mengiurkan"

"Jika dia hamil bagaimana?kau bisa di penggal oleh oppa nya?"

"Aku akan bertangung jawab"

.

.

"Sayang ayo kita sex di tempat baru"

"Tapi holeku masih sakit Chan"

"Aku akan bermain lembut"

.

.

"Aku hamil Chan"

"Kau bercanda kan sayang?"

"Apa aku telihat seperti itu?"

.

.

"Oppa benar,dia namja brengsek yang aku temui hiks"

"Sabar Baek,oppa akan membawamu ke amerika ok!"

.

.

"Hei Chan,sebelah sini"

"Wow Kai,ini keluarga kecilmu haha manis sekali"

"Hiks hiks huweeeee"

"Chan sepertinya Soo tidak menyukaimu"

.

.

"Hyun au etemu appaaa okoknya eomma"

"Chagi,appa sedang kerja di tempat jauh. Dia akan kesini jika kerja nya sudah selesai"

.

.

"Ku kira kau benar akan bertanggung jawab Chan wah kau sudah keterlaluan"

"Apa kau tau di mana dia sekarang?"

.

.

"Ahjushshi aik sama Hyun,Hyun adi angen appa"

"Emang appa Hyun kemana?"

.

.

"JANGAN PERNAH DEKAT DENGAN ANAKKU CHAN"

"TAPI AKU APPA NYA BAEK"

"TAPI DULU KAU TIDAK MENGGAPNYA"

.

.

"Apa Jushshi appa Hyun?"

"Ne Chagi,bantu appa agar bersama eomma ne"

"Nyoooo"

.

.

"Chanhyun,jangan dekat dengan ahjushshi ini lagi"

"Api jushshi ini appa Hyun eomma"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah"

"Meminta restu pada kakak ipar"

"Cih ku tidak sudi punya adik ipar yang telah membuat saengku menangis dan hampir bunuh diri karena mantan nya tidak mau tanggung jawab"

.

.

"Eomma Hyun inta eomma aikkan sama appa nyo,Hyun au eomma masih sayang sama appa"

"Chagi"

.

.

"Beri aku kesempatan membperbaikki semua Baek,sungguh aku menyesal"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh kau masih seperti dulu sayang"

"Ahhh ohhhh please harder Chann"

.

.

"Yongiiiieee saeeee yuk sini ain sama oppaaaaa"

"Hihihihi"

.

.

"Aku bahagia sekarang memilikimu dan aega kita"

"Aku juga Chan"

Next/Delete

Hai!

hadeuh FF baru lagi nih

walau cuman prolog lagi

tapi Rim usahain bakal cepet rilis cerita FF semua yang baru

jadi sabar ne reader

hahhh maafkan Rim ya allah T.T

apakah ini bagus guys

pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review yang banyaaaaak

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaa ^o^


End file.
